


The Thought of Him

by 401651



Series: SA [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/401651/pseuds/401651





	The Thought of Him

When I feel as if I am stuck in a terrible, violent storm at sea, the thought of his eyes is the lighthouse guiding me safely home

When I feel as though everything is in a fog so thick I can’t see anything, the thought of his voice is the lantern lighting my way

When I feel as if I am freezing in a deathly cold tundra, the thought of his laughter is the fire that keeps me warm

When I feel hopeless, afraid, alone, or any other terrible emotion, the thought of him keeps me going

The thought of him


End file.
